


Endless Dream

by CYCLOPSCORE



Series: Amidst the Fragrant Flowers [9]
Category: Violet Evergarden (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Dreams, F/F, Fluff, Lesbian Character, Married Life, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wish Fulfillment, Yuri, lesbian couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26721739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CYCLOPSCORE/pseuds/CYCLOPSCORE
Summary: Amy often has dreams about life would be like if she was married to Violet. Turns out, that was no longer necessary.
Relationships: Amy Bartlett | Isabella York/Violet Evergarden
Series: Amidst the Fragrant Flowers [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820110
Comments: 3
Kudos: 61





	Endless Dream

Back in the school where girls were raised to become women, Amy always had repeated dream she had in the night, to which she never told Violet about. When she told any of her friends in the school, it could only make them blush like sweet roses. Perhaps it was an appropriate reaction for them.

She always dreamt of waking up with Violet in their shared bed, in their shared house. Her smooth and blonde hair would be the first thing Amy could see, and the rest of her body wrapped in pure, white sheets. It would always reek of the finest aroma of the most exquisite flowers. If more often than not, Violet did not awake so early in the morning anymore, thus Amy would be granted the wish to be the one to wake Violet up, with a simple kiss to the forehead of the princess. Violet would open her eyes, and give an honest smile, getting up and responding with a hug. If all was well, they would even kiss once more, lips touching each other.

Since Violet knew little on how to cook, it would be Amy to teach her every morning, sometimes baking, sometimes frying. Violet would never stop looking at what she was making, and breakfast would always end with them cleaning the plates together. They shared baths more frequently than they already did, helping wash each other's silken hair, leaving it with a good fragrance matching that of the fabrics and the flowers. They would even dress each other, topping it with Violet putting on the small diamond ring for Amy, right on her smooth fingers.

Violet would continue with her job as a Doll, of course. Admittedly, Amy had no skill as a Doll, and was an orphanage caretaker instead, which better suited her. Around the afternoon, Amy imagined that she would fetch Violet from her workplace, and take her wife, hand in hand, across the streets, finding shops and enjoying all of the scenery around them. She even thought of a high tea session, where they would share tea and biscuits, though Violet still took in moderation. And all the while, the place never ceased smelling of perfume and roses.

It varied between dreams, but sometimes, they would buy new clothes as well. They would share fitting rooms, trying to suit dresses for each other. Some were more casual, some more formal, but everything suited Violet no matter what she wore, for to Amy, she was always a beautiful vessel.

Amy and Violet, in the evening, would always look over the mail of their clients, old and new. Most would come from children who wanted to be graced by their presence, while others were just small requests. There was so much variety, so many stories. Violet would sometimes also continue working on unfinished letters requested by her clients, so Amy would make tea for her to relieve her stress, like the caring wife she was.

Finally, when night fell, their house was always cool, and they would sleep again under the stars, cuddling deep into the night. Violet always slept with a peaceful look on her face, which made Amy happy too, and that was when she could close her eyes with no regrets.

This should have been a dream that could never be. It was, after all, Amy’s role to become a wife for a man, in the world of nobility. And yet... and yet, this was not the case. Sometimes, a miracle works in the most mysterious ways.

As Amy woke again to the morning sun, she felt the fresh breeze coming from the window. Stretching and yawning, she thought to herself, how uncommon these dreams were now. After all, it was no longer necessary to have those dreams anymore, for that dream has already come to be.

She turned to Violet, who was on the same bed she slept in, sleeping peacefully with the light shining on her. Going closer to the girl, Amy gave Violet a quick kiss to her forehead, as she had done in her dreams. In response, Violet slowly perked up her head, and opened her eyes. “Good morning, Violet. Time to wake up.”, Amy told her wife, as her green eyes met with Violet’s blue ones.

Violet slowly got up, with her blonde hair flowing freely as can be. “I know. Good morning, Amy.”, she responded, as she stretched her mechanical arms. Slowly resting them, Amy then placed her hands on top of Violet’s own, clutching them gently.

“Should we be making breakfast now?”, Amy asked, raising a hand to stroke Violet’s blonde hair. “Yes.”, Violet replied with a smile, before moving forward for a kiss.

At the bedside, there was that diamond ring, ever shining so beautifully. Beyond a doubt, the dream had been fulfilled.

She now could spend an Eternity, with the Auto Memoria Doll.


End file.
